Labeling of small objects is important for logistics and for traceability. In a laboratory, which requires the preparation of a big number of samples with great accuracy, a small labeling machine is needed, which is able to fit on a standard working table. The machine should operate with minimum noise or vibrations and allow easy change of the labels and the thermal transfer ribbon. A typical application of such a machine is a medical laboratory, where there is the need to label objects, such as microscope slides and tissue cassettes. Today, these steps are mostly carried out by hand, causing a significant waste of time and risk for errors.
GB1113685A discloses a labeling device for facilitating accurate labeling of microscope slides using self-adhesive labels. The device is operated by hand, using pre-printed labels.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,187,128 B2 discloses a labeling apparatus for converting base label stock to releasably-lined labels. The apparatus includes a vacuum anvil roller and an idler roller, which cooperate to separate the base stock into its face web and backing liner components. A cutting roller cooperates with the vacuum anvil roller to butt cut the unlined face web to form butt cut labels. A traction nip roller cooperates with the vacuum anvil roller to press the butt cut labels to the backing liner to form the releasably-lined labels. The releasably-lined labels may be imprinted and the backing liner removed as the label is affixed to an article using conventional labeling equipment. A rewind nip roller cooperates with the traction nip roller to pull the backing liner, which is then rolled on a rewind mandril. The apparatus does not weaken or cut the backing liner during conversion to releasably-lined labels, because the butt cut is made after the face web is separated from the backing liner.
US20080283179A1 discloses a label printing station, which includes: a base; a label supply wheel rotatably mounted to the base for rotation about a first vertical axis of rotation; a label backing take-up wheel rotatably mounted to the base for rotation about a second vertical axis of rotation; and a label print-head assembly mounted to the base, the label print-head assembly being configured to print on a label as the label is vertically oriented. The supply wheel, the print-head assembly and the take-up wheel serially define a paper path along which a substantially continuous label backing sheet travels. The backing sheet may be supported from underneath at multiple locations along the paper path. With the printed label being vertically oriented, the label can be attached to an object, such as a vertically oriented pharmaceutical vial, which can simplify the labeling process.
Such previously known device, apparatus and station are relatively cumbersome and difficult to adapt to small objects. Thus, there is a need for an automatic labeling device, which may print labels at demand and automatically attach the labels to small objects such as a microscope slide or a tissue cassette.